High Tide
by Stardust Cass
Summary: Pirate!AU May change rating and slight Percico. Nico Di Angelo is Captain of the infamous black ship that haunts the seas, crewed by a host of skeletons. Nico exists in relative peace in between searching for answers like what happened to his sister, among other things. When he hits a dead end, a boy rises out of the sea and searching for answers is the least of his problems.
1. Nico

**Nico wouldn't admit it aloud but he liked it out at sea. **The air that filled his lungs alone, the crispy, sharp and salty air was enough to make him feel completely awake. He could feel the sun's morning light on his olive skin, the heat catching in the black of his clothes. Nico shifted in his position, perched in the Crow's Nest. He dug out his spyglass from one of the many pockets of his belt and pressed it to his eye. Nico could see land just on the horizon, across the clear azure sea, white foamy waves breaking on the edge of a small coastal island, maybe a trading port. Either way, Nico was running short on supplies and would have to make port soon. He didn't know these waters well enough to sail pass it. Nico stood and stretched, his body was stiff from staying in the same position for hours on end, bones cracked as he rolled his shoulders.

Sliding down the main mast, Nico unsheathed his sword, and touched it to the deck.  
>"Keep her steady and make speed!" Nico ordered.<br>The ship came to life, in the oddest sense of the phrase. From the charcoal surface of the deck, skeletons rose. Personally, Nico thought that after you got over the initial panic that they were moving dead things, they weren't all that scary. The skeletons had transparent grey skin, their bones underneath pearl white, and where their eyes would have been was a dim yellow glow. Some of them had articles of clothing, trousers, coats, some of them ever wore armour. Nico had no clue why they had armour but to be honest, he didn't care.  
>They hobbled to their posts, hoisting the full canvas of the ship, the wind catching and dragging the ship along the sea at a faster pace. Nico headed downstairs to retrieve his coat and quickly scribe a Captain Log entry. By the time he had calculated his co-ordinates and taken stock of what he needed to get on this trip, they had made land.<p>

Nico stepped onto the dock, the ropes securing the ship by themselves. Two fully covered skeletons followed him down the docking plank, one carrying a small chest. Nico didn't want to draw any attention to himself and having two exposed skeleton following him would make it hard for him to find business anywhere. Besides, he didn't want to creep out any kids that happened across his path. Nico glanced at the sky, noting the time. He had learnt that the skeletons would not last long ashore, two hours at the most. Nico would have to be sure not to dawdle. As he walked, Nico noticed the people quiet. Some of the braver ones risked staring at him, even tried to see under the hats of his skeletons. The other, wiser ones became very interested with their boots. The stories of the pirate captain who sailed a ship with a charred black hull and commanded a crew of skeletons has reached even these coast dwellers.

Nico's first stop was the traders, where he managed to barter away most of the spoils of his last- erm, _endeavour_ away for a fair amount of coin. He found his way to the Butcher's easily enough, sending the skeleton that had picked up the meat back to the ship to put it in the cool of the storage. But despite warning himself not to, he did end up wandering around the market for a short amount of time. Partly because he was lost, and partly because he'd stumbled across a shop that had sold books. Finally, after finding a suitably interesting book in his home tongue and finding his way, Nico made it to the Grocer's. The Grocer was an elderly man who reeked of rum and didn't suit a beard. He smiled a yellow smile missing a few teeth as Nico enter the shop.  
>"Aye there, lads," The grocer greeted, looking between Nico and his skeleton. "What do ye fancy?"<br>"Merry day, good sir, I'd be in the market for fresh supplies," Nico handed the man a list, "The one's not crossed off are what I'm looking for."

The Grocer rubbed his beard, squint at the list with such intensity Nico wondered if the man could read. Or it was his writing.  
>"What be these- these pomy-gran-ates? I've not heard of them." The Grocer asked the skeleton.<br>Nico frowned. He didn't like being reminded that he still looked too young, too small, to be in control.  
>"You won't get much from him, he's mute." Nico lied smoothly, "That's why his face is covered up, the accident that took his tongue took his face as well."<br>The Grocer hastily adjusted his focus to Nico.  
>"Pomegranates," Nico persisted, "They're these red apple-like things, but instead of apple under the skin, there are juicy seedlike things." Nico wasn't very good at describing things, but that was a particularly bad description, "I've a carving for them." He finished lamely.<br>The Grocer shrugged, "That's an odd sounding thing, lad, you wouldn't find it here, but everything else you'll find around. Take a crate, and pick what you want. We'll negotiate the coin in a moment." The Grocer disappeared into the back. Nico shrugged, scuffing his hand through his shaggy hair.

The skeleton picked up a crate and followed Nico as he picked out everything he wanted that didn't look likely to give him food poisoning.

The Grocer emerged from the back just as Nico finished picking out his groceries. The Grocer smiled again as he eyed Nico's choices. "Good to see a young lad eating right. None of this sugar stuff that those British are raving about."  
>Nico nodded passively, "What would be fair price for this lot?"<br>"Three bits of gold," The Grocer stated, "And before you think that's not proper, I'll remind you that getting me hands on such fresh produce ain't easy."  
>Nico nodded. He didn't care much for money, he had plenty of it back on his ship.<br>"No, that sounds fine," Nico dug out his pouch and dug out three pieces of gold. "Thank you."

The door burst open so forcefully, Nico had half drawn his sword. Two men staggered in, broad chested and work worn men donned in dirty, ragged clothing with sword at their sides. Nico could tell they were from a pirate crew by the way they held themselves. One had a misshapen jawline, as if he'd been hit by an angry barmaid and a lump had swollen where she'd stuck him. Only this lump was about the size of Nico's fist. The other wasn't much to look at either, but his face looked normal enough. It was his fingers Nico noticed, were made of wood. They stood proud, like they could use those sword to solve any problems they encountered. Nico wondered if that was how the man had lost his fingers.

Jaw Line and Wooden Finger sauntered forward, eying the Grocer's stock.  
>"Is the young 'un on offer? We could use another cabin boy." Jaw Line grinned. He raised a hand, maybe to clamp on Nico's shoulder. Regardless, Nico slipped away and Jaw Line hand fell through the air.<br>"Just a jest, boy," Jaw Line said, "But we do need another cabin boy. You wouldn't be inter-"  
>"We'll be returning our ship now," Nico nodded at the grocer, "Good day, sir,"<br>"Ain't you a small lad to be giving order?" Jaw Line guffawed, "Would ye let a child tell your heading, gentleman?"  
>Predictably, the skeleton ignored him, following Nico towards the door. Wooden Finger blocked the door, crossing his arms and sneering. Nico's glare didn't convince him to move.<br>"You're must be a blind man if you can't tell he's a mute." Nico turned, his hand going to the hilt of his sword. "But I see you're not blind. So you must be daft."  
>Jaw Line followed his movements, but he laughed, "Is ye sword made of wood, lad? Care to take a gander at a real pirate?"<br>"I don't see any others around." Nico could help it. He smirked.  
>"I'll let out your evil soul by incision of steel!" Jaw Line shouted, raising his sword.<br>"Whoa, gents!" The Grocer cried in alarm, his greying eyebrows raised, "There's no need for violence here. Put the swords away or take them outside."  
>"Don't worry you old blighter, we don't need swords to take care of this little pup." Wooden Finger scoffed.<br>"Funny, I was just about to say something the same." Nico said. "Now if you'd please move."  
>Wooden Finger moved to swat Nico across the head. He wasn't expecting Nico to catch his arm.<br>"I said to move." Nico repeated. Wooden Finger opened his mouth, probably to say something smart but Nico squeezed and instead the man cry of pain "By Davy Jones, the boy has the grip of a kraken!"

Jaw Line rushed forward and grabbed Nico by the scuff of his coat. Nico repaid him by planting his boot in his stomach. Hard. He dropped to the floor as Jaw Line struggled to get breath back in his lungs. Wooden Finger had raised his sword and rushed Nico. Nico huffed a fleeting laugh as he sprung to the side. Nico's sword sang as it clattered against the Wooden Finger's and with a flick of his wrist Nico sent it to the floor. Nico followed through with a left hook. He advanced on the first man, raising his sword to his throat, his sword glinted wicked black in the window's light. Immediately, the man tried to step away from Nico but only succeeded in backing himself into a wall.  
>"I'll be on my way."<br>The man had gone cross-eyed looking down the blade of Nico's sword. Nico turned and with the skeleton in tow he began to the docks. He only needed to be outside to see the smoke billowing in pillars into the sky, dissipating into wind. Something was on fire.  
>It was coming from the docks.<p>

_

A/N: Hey, all! Cass here. I can blame the birth of this monstrosity on Viria's pirate art, my own Nico feels and my two amazing Percy Jackson friends. Now I know you might have noticed a few things off and lemme just explain one thing here. This isn't just normal Nico. This is Cocky!Nico. This Nico is slight cockier than average Nico and may do a few things out of his brooding moody character now and then. Don't worry, it's only a slight adjustment, I doubt you'll notice it. Also, I do intend to draw a lot from canon and incorporate the Greek and Roman Gods and Goddess in here, myths and the demigods and the rest of the Seven but let a girl breathe and figure it all out. Cool? Alright.


	2. Percy

**In Percy's defence, **he didn't mean to start the fire. Well, technically, he didn't start the fire, the crazy hoodoo lady did. In the last few weeks he had been travelling the waters, Percy had noticed that the under-water life was acting oddly. Traits included in 'oddly' were swimming like they didn't know how to swim, irritable replies when Percy tried to ask them what was wrong and actually _attacking _Percy. Most of the time, neither Percy nor the marine resident was harmed in these encounters. Most of the time. Although it was funny at first to see fish completely unable to co-ordinate their fins and swim face first into sand, Percy didn't appreciate the sudden hostile attitude from the marine life.

So Percy had followed some particularly distressed porpoises to a coastal island. They were complaining about feeling sick the entire swim but Percy then discovered that porpoises really liked to complain about everything. The porpoises stopped short of the island, claiming that whatever was affecting the marine life was on that island. Percy thought nobody was looking when he rose out of the sea onto the beach.

Percy decided he didn't like the island almost immediately, he didn't like the way the water felt as he got to shore, like it wanted to return back into the surf as soon as possible, he didn't like the way the trees leaked ruby red sap all over the sand, he didn't like the way, he didn't even like the smell that was in the air. It wasn't just the smell of rot and people with little to no hygiene. There was something else, something sinister.  
>Percy shook his head, he'd been under water for too long. His senses were water-logged. Also, he was tired. Percy had mastered the art of traveling underwater quickly and efficiently, but it was like walking. When you walked too far for too long, you got tired. With every step he took, the more inviting the ground looked.<p>

Percy made his way around to the marketplace, where he briefly lost his way but he righted his way. He didn't even know what he was looking for. A giant sign of something that screamed 'LOOK AT ME I'M EVIL!" perhaps? The people didn't seem to take much notice of him, in his scruffy greying shirt and brown trousers. Percy unbuttoned his long vest. It was warmer than he'd thought. Percy had lingered in the town until was sure there was nothing of consequence anywhere. He meandered to the docks, yawning to himself. If he didn't find anything he was finding the nearest place he could fall asleep and sleep for at least three days. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw a looming dark shape. He turned and it was definitely a giant sign of something that screamed 'LOOK AT ME I'M EVIL!'

It was the ship from the scary stories sailors and children whispered to each other. Percy had heard the story of a ship darker than the sea on a stormy day from his friend, Grover, though Grover was a little out of it when he enthusiastically recounted the story surrounded by his friends. From the lowered forecastle and elongation of the hull to raise the level of stability in the water and reduce wind resistance at the front, Percy guessed it was a galleon. However, he could never guess how it came to be so dark. The darkest wood Percy knew wasn't completely black, if you look at it closely enough it was just a very dark brown. However, the closer Percy looked, the blacker it got.

Percy walked up to the charred hull. When he was six, the local stray dog had taken a liking to him, Percy fed it scraps and didn't throw rocks at it. Around this time Percy also discovered it was impossible for him to drown. He stayed underwater for hours on end. Once, when he was searching for sea shells for his mother to use in her jewellery making, the dog followed him. Unfortunately, the dog thought he was drowning and almost drowned trying to save him. In the moment the dog laid dead, Percy felt this kind of oily weight in his gut. Just looking at the ship made Percy feel like his blood had been replaced with that heavy oily weight.

"Don't stare too long at it, boy," Percy turned to the source of the voice. It was a lady, old by appearance but he got the feeling she was younger than she looked. The lady slowly hobbled over to him, the little _clink clink clink_ of the hoodoo charms attached to the brown sash around her waist. Her eyes were sunken, even against her teak skin, Percy could see the circles around her eyes. Other than that, she seemed normal. Her dress was a bit rugged and her hair a bit ragged but who was he to judge? He just crawled out of the sea.  
>"You seem troubled, boy." She whispered hoarsely. In a crowd where children were shrieking about one thing or another and people talking over each other, Percy had to strain to hear her.<br>"Do I?" Percy glanced at the ship, "Why shouldn't I look at it too long?"  
>The hoodoo lady smiled toothlessly, "Legends be telling of a ship much like this. They say if you look at it for too long, your soul will be swallowed."<br>Percy tried to look as if he wasn't even slightly freaked out by that comment.

"But if such dark powers be working the same on you as any other human, well, such thing would surprise me." Hoodoo lady glared distastefully at the ship, like it had done her a personal wrong.  
>Percy wondered if the ship really was cursed and if it was the cause of illness in the marine residents. The gears started turning and Percy caught onto the other implications of the hoodoo lady's quip.<br>"Um, I don't quite understand what you mean by other humans, but I don't think the ship would swallow up anyone's soul." Percy said, not quite sure why he was defending the integrity of a ship. Maybe it was because he felt like that would be _too _easy. In Percy's experience, nothing was ever easy.

"You're of the sea." Hoodoo lady stated, turning a shell between her fingertips, "I know the powers. I work with them for me living. I can tell something different about you. Something that could drown all those you care for."  
>Alarms blared in Percy's head. Drowning the ones he care for?<br>Like she'd read his mind, she cackled mirthfully.  
>"Don't look so burdened, boy, 'tis only a possibility I warn of."<br>"Okay, I think I'll be going now." Percy didn't want to know why she knew he was demigod but he knew that it probably wasn't good.  
>"I know someone who wants a word with you. Will you speak to them?" Hoodoo lady demanded, picking a vial off her sash. If that wasn't cause for alarm, the black ship began to groan and creak. 'No' wasn't an option.<br>"Only if they're nice." Percy's eyes darted pass her. When worse came to worse, he was jumping into the water and swimming far _far _away.

Hoodoo lady's broad red smile was the only warning Percy needed to know that bad was coming his way. He barely had time to drive out of the way before she smashed the vial on to the dock. A shrill, piercing whistle entered the air. Percy cried out, shoving his hands to his ears in an effort to block it out. Where the ointment had fallen sprung fire, tinted like mint leaves. Hoodoo lady raised her arms, palms facing the fire. "Venite ad latus meumunus qui interrogatus responderet!" She chanted, "Venite ad latus meumunus!"

Percy heard people screaming, scrambling away.  
>Hoodoo lady cheered. "Be not afraid, son of the sea! I summon one that can answer your questions!"<br>The fire began to die, in the place of the flames, stood a beast, with the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and a ten-foot-long snake-headed tail that protruded out of its shaggy behind. Percy stepped back. _**Chimera.**_

From the look of the hoodoo lady's face, she clearly was not referring to the monster the size of a water buffalo. "You are not who I called for!" she snarled. Angrily, she snatched another vial from her sash and threw it at the Chimera. It exploded right between the lion eyes in a cloud of grey dust. The Chimera retched, the hoodoo lady watched expectantly and then, the Chimera sneezed. It sounded like a kitten mewling. Percy could've laughed regardless of the situation. Hoodoo lady's face told him she didn't know what she was expecting, but she wasn't expecting that.

The Chimera roared, spewing great turrets of fire. Hoodoo lady let out a shriek of terror and turned tail. The Chimera sniffed the air and growled. It turned to fix Percy with its terrible orange eyes. Percy's hand was on his spyglass at his belt as the Chimera lashed out with its massive tail. He rolled out of the way as he expanded the spyglass. Riptide's form changed into a shimmering double-edged bronze sword, the flat hilt riveted with gold stud. It was the right weight in Percy's hand as he charged at the Chimera.

Percy probably should've thought of some kind of battle plan because as soon as he got within range of the monster's tail or flames, he had to retreat hastily. The Chimera knew this, Percy could almost swear it was leering at him. Percy rushed at it again, evading it's tail and slashing at it, only for the Chimera to raise one hoof and hit Percy square in the chest. Percy flew back, landing awkwardly on the dock. He gagged, trying to get breath back in his lungs. 

The Chimera roared again, charging at Percy. Percy reached for his sword, but his legs betrayed him a collapsed under his weight. Percy scrambled to get up.  
>Then a shadow fell over Percy. Silently, a figure rose from the ground.<br>The Chimera stopped mid-charge and sniffed the air. It growled, but stilled, as if it was considering something.

It was a boy, only a few years younger than Percy. He was dressed from head to toe, in black, the only exception was his belt, which was brown. The wind caught in his shaggy dark hair as he focused on the Chimera. His sword, black as a nightmare was pointed at the monster. Percy didn't even see him rush forward to meet the beast. He slashed at the beast, weaving and diving to avoid the snake tail. His sword collided. The snake hissed, oozing green. The boy turned, onyx eyes holding unmeasured ferocity.  
>"Fight!" He ordered, an accent colouring his voice.<br>At first, Percy thought he was talking to him, but then he realised the boy was looking at the ship.

_'No,' _Percy thought, '_not the ship. The crew.'  
><em>Almost on cue, skeletons began to spring off the boat, stumbling towards the battle. He picked himself up. A bone hand grabbed his vest. Percy pushed the skeleton away, raising Riptide to deflect another attack. The skeletons had obviously decided that the boy was the only non-threat in the area. Percy cut down three skeletons before the boy snapped, "Leave him be!" and they became focused on the chimera.

It would take a miracle for them to get close enough to the Chimera to finish it. Its tail was keeping the boy and the skeletons at a distance. Any time it felt that the skeletons or the boy had gotten too close, it spewed fire. The boy seemed to notice this too, retreating back as the skeletons kept up the attack.  
>"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help?" He demanded, fixing his angry onyx eyes on Percy.<br>"We need to figure out how to get close enough to wound it."  
>The Chimera moved fast, it broke through the skeleton, bounded forward and lashed out with its tail.<br>Percy shoved the boy out of the way. The tail slammed into his side. Searing pain coursed through his body as he collided with the dock again.

The skeletons swarmed to protect the boy, encasing the Chimera in a dense line. The boy moved to Percy's side. He grabbed a handful of Percy's shirt and with surprising strength, hoisted him to a sitting position.  
>The boy leant down, "How's this for a plan? I'll take the tail and you deal with the fire." The boy ran off the attack the snake again.<p>

Deal with the fire? How was he supposed to stop the Chimera breathing fire? Wait.  
>Percy felt like the world's daftest idiot. He was on a dock. Docks were surrounded by water. Percy had a special affinity to water. Out of pride, Percy blamed the splitting headache and the possibility he had just broken a rib to why he didn't think of his sooner. He stood and reached out with his mind, calling to the water. He was met with silence. There was something wrong with the water.<p>

It wasn't listening to him. He focused. The water felt heavy, reluctant. He tried to raise it, to move it. But it stayed in the calm push-pull of the gentle waves. Percy fisted his hands. He needed this to work. His breath became shallow as he thought of nothing but the water. His insides felt raw, a harsh tugging sensation filled his gut but this time, the water listened to him. The waved surged. Two whirlpool swirled on either side of the dock. 

"Get clear!" Percy yelled.

The boy glanced at him, then he seemed to collapse into his own shadow. Percy was too focused on his task to be surprised, thrust his hands up, and twin geysers shot in the air. Somewhere, Percy heard the boy yelp in surprise. Percy dug in his heels and brought his hands down. The geysers mimicked his movements, crashing into the Chimera as two liquid whips.

The boy leapt forward and sunk his blade into the Chimera's goat body. The Chimera snarled pathetically, the snake poised to strike. Instead of striking, it disappeared in a whirlwind of ash.  
>The corners of Percy's vision blurred into grey and suddenly, he felt like his legs couldn't support his weight.<br>Now was a good time for that nap.

_

AN/: So, who thought the fire was Leo? Really? Well, that was uncreative of you. That's okay, we all make mistakes. Like how I didn't do enough research on Hoodoo and found Hoodoo is nothing like I wrote it. I'll fix it later, I swear. Anyway, that was hectic. And really fun to write. I know, there are some questions and inconsistencies with Percy but I promise it'll all be clear as the story progresses. Worry not, the new chapter is already half written. I think a plot might be forming. I know that Percy is about four years older than Nico, but I'm gonna bump Nico up to fifteen years old and leave Percy at seventeen. Fight me.  
>Anyway, I hope you like reading it. If you did maybe leave a review or a fave so you know when the new chapter's up? I don't know, just a crazy idea.<br>Peace out readers, Cass.  
>P.S the next chapter's Nico. Again. Guess who's my favourite demigod? Spoiler, it's Nico.<p> 


	3. Nico 2

**Warning! Unbeta'ed and a very rough copy! Will be edited when I have time.**

**Nico didn't know how **but he managed to stay on his feet long enough todrag the sea boy to the deck of his ship and order whatever skeletons were left to weigh anchor and get away from the island fast. They had to get out of there before the Navy or some form of authority showed up. Or, more monsters. Which, in Nico's condition, would probably kill him. He had barely managed to stumble through the galley and get inside his cabin before he completely collapsed onto the floor. Nico was exhausted fighting that creature, and using those _tricks_. He could barely stand after he did it once, let alone twice.

In the darkness of unconsciousness, Nico dreamed. Nico remembered a time when his dreams were peaceful, a time when they weren't plagued with terrible visions. That time was obviously long since passed.  
>Nico dreamt he was standing on top of a cliff. Looking down, the cliff face was unusually smooth and would be impossible climb. Nico looked around, a dense forest, alive with trees, streams and animals below and behind him. The sky peeked out behind clouds stained gold by the Sun. Nico faintly smelt smoke.<p>

A rapid _whump whump whump _rumbled from the forest. Frightened birds took to the sky in one ginormous flock. Nico spied treetops disappearing with every _whump_, just as if something was knocking them down.  
>In the trees, running towards him, he could make out figures, although it was hard to see them, even when they were moving. Their faces were hidden by hoods, clothes blended into the wilderness. The only way for Nico to follow them was the silver glow that radiated from each one. Whether they were running from or to something, Nico couldn't tell.<p>

The one lagging behind broke off from the group. Rolling to evade a spear, her hood fell and she didn't have time to right it before she sprinted off again. Suddenly, Nico realised that all these figures were girls.  
>She was young, twelve years old at best but Nico couldn't help but think she was older, the way her eyes flashed as silvery yellow as the moon. She readied her bow, glancing back, hunting for her target. Her auburn hair was falling out of the intricate braid that hung down her back, the circlet that sat atop her head was askew. She spun on her heel and fired. Something whimpered in pain. The girl didn't stop long enough to what.<p>

"Run!" She screamed, "Lieutenant, lead them!"  
>The Lieutenant, the girl at the front didn't alter her course. Nico wanted to warn them, he wanted to tell them that they were being run into a trap but no-one could hear him. As he predicted, the Lieutenant, just barely managed to stop short of running off the cliff. The other girls skidded to a stop.<br>"What do we do?" One girl choked out in between breaths. They all looked at the first girl, the leader, Nico presumed. She clearly was not expecting this. Her brow was knitted into a scowl. He could see her mind working to figure out a way out. As her scowl deepened, she reached back for another arrow.  
>"We stand." She decided, "If we can hold until the moon appears, I'll regain my strength."<br>The Lieutenant's bright blue eyes peered in the direction they came.  
>"Hunters- Weapons!" she ordered.<br>The hunters all fanned out, drawing their bows, arrows. They took their deadly aim.

The snarling became louder. Out of the forest emerged tens of hounds. Not just regular hounds. They were hounds the same size as a pony, with pointed teeth and mean yellow eyes. All of the hounds had a scrap of leather around their necks. It didn't matter to them that they were under fire. The hounds continued to charge at the girls with wicked speed. At first, the hunters were the ones with the advantage. The hounds need to be close enough to attack. The hunters simply plucked them off with arrows. It was getting harder as they began to run out of arrows. One by one, the hunters abandoned their bows and unsheathed their daggers, cutting, hacking and slashing the beasts. The hounds, however, just kept on rushing. A hound pounced on a hunter. She struggle with it before its massive paw bored down on her throat and ripped it out.  
>The Leader cursed a familiar language. They couldn't possibly keep it up.<p>

As if realising this, one girl broke rank. She glowed differently from the others, not brighter or duller, actually, Nico thought she felt friendly, safe. The hounds snarled, sensing easy prey. She moved swiftly and silently, like a shadow. She slashed open three, four, five hounds.  
>'Was she making a dash for it?' Nico thought.<br>She fell at the beginning of the cliff, her fists slamming against the ground. There was a horrible scraping and crackling, like lightning. A fracture appeared in the ground. With great effort, she pushed the fracture deeper.  
>The hounds raced at her, but the ground sank underfoot, halting them in their tracks.<br>The leader's eyes were widened with worry, "Stop!" She cried, "You'll kill yourself!"  
>The girl didn't seem to care, she curled her hands tighter and pushed against the air. The cliff wasn't so stable anymore, the ground quivered under Nico's feet. Nico mentally reminded himself that he was dreaming. The crouching girl howled. The ground gave away. The cliff broke.<br>Nico and the girls plummeted down the side of the cliff. They were all wailing in panic, even Nico. He slipped and fell off the cliff piece, crashing down to the forest below-

_  
>It was night when Nico came to again. His body protested with every motion he made. Gradually, he sat up, bones creaking, muscles burning. He rubbed his face, tracing the imprints the floor had left against his cheek. His sword was jamming into his thigh. Nico managed to get the boy off the floor and set him in his bunk. It wasn't like Nico ever slept in it anyway.<p>

Nico undertook the motions of captaining a ship and pleasantly found that everything was in order. Every sail was in the right position, only a few vital skeletons lurking about. He made his way to the helm, waving away the helmskeleton. The skeletons had done what he wanted and gotten them away from the island. Unfortunately, they had done their job too well. Even with his spyglass, he couldn't find any land. Coupled with the fact he had absolutely no idea where he was going and his map was in his cabin, Nico didn't have any qualms with the current course. Sure, it would only take Nico a few moments to go get the map but the sea boy was still passed out in the cabin. He didn't care about waking the boy. He just didn't want to look at the sea boy too long.

Instead, he wanted to avoid thinking about what had happened during the fight. Nico hadn't completely understood what he'd just fought, or why. When he first 'commandeered'the ship, the odd man that had helped him mentioned the cost of controlling the vessel.  
><em>"Reclaimed from the depth and blessed by one that does not bless well." <em>Even remembering the man's hoarse, icy tone, the way he limped shrouded in a black cloak, made Nico shiver.  
><em>"Such a ship has strange qualities. It will bring fearlessness and freedom to you. But it will attract perils you could never have imagined,"<em> he had cautioned, _"Strange qualities will begin to emerge inside you, boy,"_

The man was right. Nico couldn't have imagined such a demented monster in his worst nightmares. What's more, during the skirmish, he managed to shadow travel twice without passing out. That the boy had controlled the ocean, bending it to his will. Nico knew that his abilities weren't natural, just like his own.  
>Had he made a deal with someone to gain such abilities?<br>Nico sighed, passing the helm back to the helmskeleton.

Nico took the steps two at a time, his weight not enough to make them creek.  
>Below deck was grim. The shadows lurked in the nooks and crannies. Something seemed to hide in the shadows, though when you looked behind, you could never catch whatever it was. Nico sorted through the stock in the storage and retrieved some food. The boy was still unconscious and didn't show any signs of waking up too soon, nevertheless, Nico took an extra slice of bread and meat just in case.<br>He walked back to his cabin. Balancing the tray of food on one forearm, Nico gently cracked open the door.  
>He set the tray down at his table to one side and sat.<p>

He produced his compass from his coat, placing it on the map. His stomach rumbled, prompting him to pick up the slice of bread. Nico chewed on the bread gingerly, eating out of necessity more than anything.

Nico was about a second away from flipping over the desk when he heard the boy begin to stir. Nico's hand went to the hilt of his sword. The boy still looked drowsy, as if sleeping for a day and a half wasn't enough rest. He propped himself, rubbing his eyes. Grumbling, he wiggled to the side of the bed. He looked up and met eyes with Nico. He blinked, most likely noticing Nico for first time. He didn't jump up and tackle Nico, start cursing at him, or anything at all.

His stomach rumbled.  
>Nico didn't take his eyes off the boy, fumbling around his desk for a bowl. Finally, his fingers curled around a bowl. He offered him the blueberries. The boy regarded him warily with eyes that held the brilliance of the sea in them. Nico sighed. You'd think fighting a monster side by side with someone would earn you a few trust points. He picked out a berry and popped it into his mouth, chewing exaggeratedly.<br>"Not poisoned." He promised, holding them out again.  
>The tension in the boy's expression drained and flooded with relief, as if he was glad Nico wasn't trying to kill him.<br>"Thanks." He said, taking the bowl from Nico.

Nico wasn't sure what to do next. He wasn't versed well in the etiquette of meeting a new person. As in, polite etiquette, not the 'swing first, ask questions later if they were still alive' etiquette. He settled for staring dumbly at his map, stealing glances at the boy from the corner of his eye. He looked human enough, in a scruffy greying shirt, the sleeves pulled down to his wrists and brown trousers. His long vest ended mid-thigh, it was muted turquoise with a metallic pale green trim and fastenings. His hair was a short dark spikey mess, his fringe about an inch from skewing his vision. On the whole, Nico was sure that the boy wasn't going attack him.

They didn't speak for a while, between Nico trying to figure out what to say and the boy catching up on the sustenance he had missed. Finally, after the boy had drained the entire jug of water, he cleared his throat.  
>"I'm Percy." After quick consideration, he added "Jackson."<br>"Nico Di Angelo."

Percy was looking better with every second. He scanned his surroundings with a slight smile on his face. "Does it have a name?" he enquired.  
>Nico blinked confusedly, until he realised he was talking about the ship.<br>"Um, no, I haven't really thought of anything."  
>"No?" Percy said, airily, "Well, it's not a scary as I first thought. The rumours I heard, I didn't think it be possible for anyone to actually get on the ship."<p>

"I started some of those rumours actually," Nico admitted.  
>"Nice." Percy praised. Nico scratched the back of his neck. He wasn't used to praise. Or talking.<br>"So, you're not confused or anything?" Nico inquired, "You know where you are?"  
>"Well, judging by the surroundings and the steady rocking, I'm pretty sure I'm on a ship. And since you're here, I guess it's your ship?" Percy presumed.<br>Nico nodded, somewhat glad he wouldn't have to give such simple explanations.

"Speaking of which, where are you headed?" he put down the empty bowl and leaned over the map.  
>Nico wasn't used to other people in his personal space. He didn't know how to tell Percy to get back without being rude. He squirmed and curled into himself. Percy seemed to understand and backed up a little. He cleared his throat.<p>

Nico shifted, "I've been meaning to get to this land here." He pointed with his pen, "But I've no idea where we are now."  
>"Hmmm." Percy centred himself and closed his eyes. Nico was worried he was going to do another trick with the sea. Instead, his eyes opened and he pointed to a place on the map, dead in the middle of the water.<br>"You're about here. If you want to hit land soon, shift the course to east east south." Percy advised.  
>"What?" Nico quirked an eyebrow, "Why?"<br>"Just trust me." Percy smiled, his teeth remarkably white, "If you're already lost, what damage am I going to do?"

Nico didn't have an argument to stand to that logic.  
>"Alright." Nico stood and headed for the door. Percy followed, he was taller than Nico thought. His hands had touched the doorknob when he hesitated. He had thought about what would happen if he were to ever bring a person onto his ship. It was a silly thought to entertain, as soon as any person saw the crew, they would fling themselves into the water, most likely screaming in terror as they did so. Should he warn Percy about the skeletons? Nico frowned. Why was he worrying about this? Percy had already seen them when they were fighting that monster.<br>"Whoa." Was the only noise Percy made.  
>No screaming. Nico smiled to himself. No screaming was good.<p>

Nico went up to the helm and corrected the course himself. He didn't want to show Percy all his secrets, and how his sword controlled the ship was one secret he didn't want to give away so freely. Even though Nico didn't actually know what would happen if anyone else stole his sword and tried to order around the crew, if it would even work.  
>Percy stayed only a few steps behind him, vigilantly eying the skeletons.<br>"So they run the ship?" Percy asked.  
>"They do what I tell them to." Nico replied. "There's usually more but after that fight, they haven't returned."<p>

"So what was that thing?" Nico asked.  
>Suddenly Percy wasn't very cheerful. He had an expectant look, like he had assumed Nico knew what had happened back at the dock.<br>"It was a Chimera." He explained, "An age old monster. Controlling a ship like this, you've never seen monsters before?"  
>Well, Nico had encountered monsters before. Once, he had fled from a town full of nothing but feathery demons. He'd cut down things that looked human but weren't.<br>"I've never seen a monster so fierce." Nico said carefully. He was curious what Percy meant by 'a ship like this'  
>Did he know something about it?<br>Percy was staring at him, re-evaluating him. Nico didn't appreciate being scrutinized. He folded his arms.  
>"Have you?" he demanded.<p>

Percy nodded incredulously. He opened his mouth, hopefully to explain further on what Nico wanted to know. He was interrupted by a TUH UH EER.  
>Nico scanned around the ship. There were about thirty dolphins leaping out of the water, shrilling trilling. Percy stopped and listened. After they were finished, Percy looked to be considering something. The dolphins skimmed the surface of the water, splashing impatiently. Nico was totally weirded out, then Percy straightened.<br>Percy, without a word, sprung over the railing. Nico gaped.

"Bring her about!" Nico barked at the helmskeleton.  
>"Belay that!" Percy laughed.<br>Nico turn back to the railing and almost fell over from the shock of what he saw. The water was rushing up to Percy and turning, like a tornado, immersing Percy in a pillar of water. He was riding water just as easily as someone would ride a horse. Percy bobbed up and down with the water, he smiled brightly at Nico.  
>Nico couldn't help but stare. "What are you? Are you a sorcerer?" he asked. Nico had heard of great sorcerers that could level mountains and scorch entire lands with only a word. Percy certainly didn't seem to be the kind who'd want to level a mountain or scorch entire lands but hey, Nico had only had one decent conversation with the guy.<p>

"Nah, I'm like you. This is just a little family secret." Percy's eyes twinkled like there was a joke hidden in his words somewhere.  
>"Thanks for not leaving me back there but I've got to get going." Percy waved, "I know you have questions, but I promise I'll find you and explain everything. I'll see you around."<br>Before Nico could reply or ask what 'I'm like you' was supposed to mean, the water tornado collapsed back into the sea, Percy falling into the inky depths. Nico rushed to the railing, hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy but he was gone.

_"I'm like you," _

_  
>AN: Sorry it took so long, readers. Writing for Nico is really hard. I'm trying really hard to keep Nico in character and yet, add that degree of sureness in himself. Also, I'm trying to mimic Riordan's writing style but the thing with Riordan's style is that it has a lot of references to modern culture. And this is a pirate!AU, so I can't just refer to Jack Sparrow or Treasure Planet and other great pirate works in casual conversation. Also, he uses a fair amount of similes as well and I don't use many of them. I can only deal with so many 'likes' Ugh. Anyway, Percy is kind of cool. I'm having a lot of fun learning about pirates and revisiting mythology. I'm not quite sure where I'm going to go from here, but, hey, I'll figure that out later. Until next time, readers! Hopefully it won't take me too long to figure out a plot I can steer towards.  
>Cass Out. <p>


End file.
